Los origenes
by Isaac LB
Summary: A pasado tiempo, desde infamous second son y esta historia la protagoniza mi avatar Isaac LB, un protagonista divertido, ingenioso, tenaz y cuando la situación lo a merita es alguien serio y su mayor enemigo podrían ser los 'Conductores' o los 'Bioterroristas' y sea cual sea su bando promete mucha acción y diversión


Los orígenes

 _Mensaje de autor: Antes de empezar con esta historia quiero informarles que esta relata la historia de mi avatar que mostrare en algún momento y que se sitúa después del final de héroe de infamous second son, sin más que decir comencemos._

Cap. 1: Héroe o Infame.

Informe de último momento-exclamo un reportero- estamos en central park donde podemos apreciar el resultado de una lucha entre las bandas de traficantes contra el vigilante humeante-Dijo eufórico- es la tercera vez que vemos las obras de este misterioso sujeto y lo digo porque hay testigos que afirman que es un chico de nomas de unos 14 o 15 años y como pueden apreciar-Menciono mientras señalaba a los traficantes en el suelo golpeados y la mayoría inconscientes al igual que varios vehículos destrozados y algunas partes de la zona con múltiples quemaduras- sin duda se trata de un ''Conductor'' y no cualquier ''Conductor'' ¡sino uno de humo al igual que Delsin rove! ¿tendrán alguna relación estos justicieros? No se pierdan la…-Al instante cambian del canal.

¿Es que nunca se calla?-Pregunto una joven peli rosa oscuro metalizado, ojos color olivo, con una camiseta blanca, minifalda café, unas medias largas rotas de color negro, una botas cafés y una gabardina verde olivo- oye D, ¿conoces al chico?-Pregunto a un joven de cabellos azabaches que son cubiertos por un gorro rojo, ojos castaños, pantalón jeans, zapatos deportivos negros de suela blanca, una camiseta roja de botones debajo de un suéter blanco con capucha con una cadena en la mano derecha a modo de pulsera y encima un chaleco de cuero con un halcón blanco en la espalda [ _no sé cómo diablos vestía así incluso antes de ser un ''Conductor'']._

No, pero sé que es de los buenos lo vi defender a inocentes usándose como escudo humano y los aparto del peligro-Menciono con una sonrisa- y parece un experto controlando humo.-Expreso intrigado

¿Y tú no lo eres?-Cuestiono un rubio de anteojos oscuros camisa roja con 2 ''H'' un pantalón verde claro, zapatos deportivos negros y una chaqueta abierta de varios colores [gris, rojo y azul]

Sí, pero él es un adolescente y no cualquiera puede contra varias bandas de traficantes solo.-Declaro mostrando su punto.

Creo que deberíamos conocerlo, para al menos saber sus intenciones y puede que se una al grupo-Admitió la chica.

Y creo saber dónde encontrarlo.-Dijo dejando sorprendidos a los otros 2.

 _En la cima de la aguja espacial_

Vaya manera de terminar el día, hago espionaje, venzo a los carteles ilegales, me comparan con Delsin rove y tome la cartera de uno de esos maleantes-Dijo un chico de cabello azabache corto y copete caído, ojos castaños, una camiseta negra de manga corta debajo de un suéter rojo con capucha y un halcón en el pecho junto a una franja blanca encima de este, un pantalón jeans azul marino y unos tenis deportivos blancos con detalles azules y procede a sacar una cartera llena de dinero de su bolsillo- al menos no eran del todo ilegales, sus billetes son auténticos.-Expreso alegre al ver el dinero en su mano para proceder a guardarlo.

Veo que estuviste ocupado-Menciono una voz familiar detrás de él para luego ver de quien se trataba una mujer de cabello pelirrojo casi anaranjado, camiseta, gabardina, botas y pantalón negro [ _ni un emo viste con tanto negro]._

Augustine-Dijo con simpleza- me alegra verte ¿Qué haces por aquí? pensé que los militares te habían capturado.-Dijo aliviado de que su ''Madre'' estuviera a salvo.

Bueno, quería ver como estaba mi casi hijo-Confeso la mujer- me alegra ver que estas bien y se puede saber ¡¿PORQUE TE ARIESGAS TANTO EXPONIENDOTE FRENTE A MALEANTES?!-Exclamo casi gritando y siendo una mescla entre enojo y preocupación.

Bueno, lo que sucede, es que, yo estaba y luego llegaron y no pude…-Dijo de manera nerviosa al ver la furia de su figura materna, para luego recibir un abrazo casi asfixiante de parte de esta mientras lágrimas traicioneras se preparaban para salir.

Nunca vuelvas a preocuparme así ¿me escuchaste?-Pregunto para recibir un asentimiento de parte del chico mientras este le secaba las lágrimas- bien ahora vayamos a casa.-Dijo para luego los 2 desaparecieran del lugar y aparecían en un refugio subterráneo.

Bien Isaac, ahora que llegamos quiero que me respondas algo-Dijo de manera seria.

Adelante-Menciono en el mismo tono que su ''Madre''.

Haz hecho buenas y malas acciones desde que me fui, pero no puedes hacer siempre las 2, debes elegir una para luego olvidarte de la otra mi pregunta es ¿protegerás a las personas como un Héroe o las doblegaras como un Infame?-Pregunto de forma severa

Yo seré un…-Dijo decidido

Continuara

 _Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, decidan en las reviews que será de mi avatar si un Héroe o un Infame._


End file.
